


thank you cell phone

by localswampcrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demisexual Dean Winchester, Sexting, Student Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester, Trans Castiel (Supernatural), phone sex ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localswampcrow/pseuds/localswampcrow
Summary: Dean: i’m home… in bed alreadyCas: oh hello “home… in bed already”, i’m castiel, and i have no pants onDean: i don’t get how you being such a dork can still turn me on, i must be cursedIf Dean could ever stop sexting Cas, maybe he wouldn’t have so many fantasies.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	thank you cell phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).



> never thought i'd get peer pressured into writing sexting but here i am. and for your information, i have no clue what i'm doing, so, you're welcome.

“Text me when you get home, ok?” They say, planting a kiss to Dean’s cheek before releasing him from the hug.

Dean grumbles out a mocking “Yes, dear.” and gets a raised eyebrow from Cas in return. 

Dean rolled his eyes, assuring Cas that he would one, get home safe and two, would remember to text them to let them know. He kisses them quickly again and then is pulling out of the restaurant parking lot. 

It’s been three months since they started dating and Dean is having a great time, he’s pretty sure Cas is too. What a glorious break from the usual drag of his everyday life, Dean thinks. Cas is beautiful, stunning borage-blue eyes and a wild mop of coffee colored tangles of hair that must have never had a brush run through it. These features, along with their kissed-pink lips and leather belt cinched hips are the stars of his fantasies late at night and when…

Dean:  _ i’m home… in bed already _

Cas:  _ oh hello “home… in bed already”, i’m castiel, and i have no pants on _

Dean:  _ i don’t get how you being such a dork can still turn me on, i must be cursed _

If Dean could ever stop sexting Cas, or thinking about how their hands feel clasped in his, or what they smell like at the neckline, or the rumble of their laugh, maybe he wouldn’t have so many fantasies.

Cas:  _ seems our curses go together well _

Dean:  _ oh yeah? what’s yours? _

Cas:  _ my dick never gets hard for anyone else anymore… not that there’s anyone else  _

Dean snickers and leans his head back against the wall, pink tinting his cheeks, wishing he was lying next to Cas and not messing around with them through his cell phone. He wishes he felt sure enough to be with Cas physically, but he just… isn’t ready yet. Doesn’t know if he ever will be. This is what works for now though.

Dean:  _ that’s kinda a win for me then i guess _

He shifts his hips and tugs at the waistband of his underwear.

Cas:  _ are you being good, dean?  _

And so the line of questioning starts, and like usual, Dean feels flush just from the tease of Cas’s control. When he takes more than 30 seconds to respond, because he doesn’t know how to tell Cas that he’s been half-hard and “adjusting” himself since their dinner date ended, he can just imagine what Cas would sound like, the smirk on their face, when he reads their next text.

Cas: _tsk tsk tsk…_ _you better not be touching yourself yet. i know you were turned on at dinner._

Dean’s pink blush turns to a deeper shade and now he stops himself from palming through his boxers. 

Dean:  _ it would be a lot easier if i could lose these boxers… _

Cas:  _ aw, now why should i let you do that? _

Cas liked to have fun and messing with cis guys is entertaining in general. They usually have no clue how to react when the trans person they meet is a better flirt than they are, but certainly that wasn’t the case with Dean. When Cas met him, Dean wasn’t an asshole after they told him that they’re trans. It only got better because Dean knew what he wanted. To go on honest, cute little dates and then be teased, bossed around a bit, and Cas couldn’t say no. Didn’t even blink at the part when Dean told them that he is demi, or close to ace (he’s not quite sure) because Cas isn’t an asshole either and so of course they can do or not do whatever Dean is comfortable with. Dean is like candy they're dying to eat, but they know better than to try to steal a piece before it's ready.

Dean:  _ because i’m thinking about how good you looked tonight and the longer i think about it the harder i get _

This time Cas laughs a little, free hand rising up their chest to pull on a nipple before responding.

Cas:  _ hmmm, that’s interesting, i was having a similar thought… what happens when you run your finger over it through the fabric _

Dean:  _ … what are YOU doing?? with no pants???? _

Cas:  _ i think we both know what i’m doing and who’s in charge here _

_ now, show me what’s under these boxers you keep talking about? _

Dean is happy to oblige.

This is how most nights go nowadays. There’s work, school, dates with Cas between homework and family bullshit, and then the late nights where he jacks off a text thread and the occasional picture from the absolute sexiest, most stunning, most playful boyfriend he’s ever had. He’d really like to get a taste of the real thing, soon. He’s getting there with Cas, because they’re easy to talk to and probably the most understanding person he’s ever met, too. Oh and maybe they’re a little funny. 

Soon, he thinks. Soon he’ll be comfortable enough to share more with Cas, to share his body and finally live out the various fantasies they’ve explored over text the past couple months. Soon. He’ll just invite them over and ask if instead of texting Cas a picture of the panties he  _ threw on for no reason  _ he’ll say “there’s something I was hoping I could show you… like, not over the phone.” 

After his breathing has evened out and he has wiped his belly clean, he’s looking back down at his phone.

Cas:  _ did you come? _

Dean:  _ i thought you knew me by now _

_ … _

_ did you? _

Cas:  _ guess how many times and you can have a treat _

Dean:  _ maybe... you can come over this weekend…… and show me…………. _

Cas:  _!!!!!!! _

_ i’ll be coming over you don’t have to guess and you’ll get endless treats _

_ as long as you're serious... you know i will wait for you _

Dean:  _ easy, tiger ;) _

_ yes, i'm serious. i should hit the hay, i'm pretty beat (pun intended) _

Cas: _:) don't let the bedbugs bite too hard, see you tomorrow cutie_

Dean: _i'll tell them that's your job <3 _


End file.
